


В лучшем из миров

by Mey_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan





	В лучшем из миров

— Здесь всё просто, — сказал Кит, поворачивая небольшую хромированную ручку. — Если хочешь испечь печенье, выбирай режим вот с этой надписью. Она означает…

— Я знаю, что она означает, — ответил Широ, явно волнуясь. — Это общегалактический, я у галра в плену выучил. Но обычно знание языка мне не помогает. 

Кит только развёл руками. С его точки зрения, в готовке не было ничего сложного — даже если создавать кулинарные шедевры приходилось на кухне с инопланетными технологиями. В конце концов, чем старше цивилизация, тем проще бытовые приборы и процесс готовки. Но с Широ этот номер не работал.

— Понимаешь, — сказал он, напряжённо глядя на небольшой металлический куб без видимых отверстий, который у алтейцев был аналогом то ли пароварки, то ли духового шкафа, — у меня и на Земле никогда не получалось даже омлет приготовить, вечно что-то пригорало. Поэтому я всегда обедал или в кафе, или в нашей гарнизонной столовой.

— Всё просто, — твёрдо сказал Кит, подтолкнув его за плечо к кухонному столу. — Кое-где может коротить, потому что Пидж с Ханком с техникой немного повозились, убрали блок питания, а то все приборы выдавали только зелёную жижу. Зато сейчас можно жить. 

Широ встал вплотную к столу, взял в одну руку нож, в другую — алтейский овощ, похожий на огурец и картофелину сразу.

Лицо у него было такое сосредоточенное и печальное одновременно, что Кит не знал, смеяться или обнять бедного Широ. Обнять хотелось сильнее, и когда Кит поймал себя на этой мысли, щекам стало жарко. После плена Широ неуловимо изменился — это не считая шрамов, седины и протеза, — и иногда казался Киту незнакомцем. Совсем не тем, в которого он глупо, по-детски втюрился два года назад.

Однако Широ, беспомощно стоявший над овощами, так напомнил себя из прежней, довольтроновой жизни, что Кит обречённо понял — это до сих пор не прошло. 

В каком-то беспамятстве он давал Широ советы, ещё раз пояснил принцип работы духовки, помогал раскладывать тонкие кружки картофеле-огурца по тесту, уложенному на серебристый противень, а потом заливать их соусом по фирменному рецепту Ханка.

Запачкав руку, Широ невольно потянул пальцы ко рту. Поймал взгляд Кита, удивлённо округлил глаза.

— Что-то не так? 

Кит сглотнул. И ответил, не в состоянии избавиться от чувства нереальности происходящего:

— Я всё думал, что никогда тебя больше не увижу. А ты вот — стоишь рядом, готовишь. 

— Скорее, перевожу продукты, — рассмеялся Широ, но снова посерьёзнел под взглядом Кита: — Кит, что такое? 

Окружающий мир вокруг расплывался, только Широ стоял в фокусе — отчётливо различимый, всё с тем же удивлением в глазах и соусом на кончиках пальцев.

Выражение его лица не изменилось, когда Кит подошёл вплотную и, взяв его руку в свою, слизнул с неё соус. Сладкий вкус смешался с чуть солоноватым вкусом самого Широ.

— Я думал, никогда не увижу тебя, — повторил Кит; собственный голос эхом отдавался в ушах. Чтобы поцеловать Широ, пришлось запрокинуть голову. 

Удивительный сон продолжался, потому что Широ ответил ему, зарылся в его волосы перепачканной рукой, чуть надавил на затылок, привлекая к себе, не давая разорвать поцелуй — можно подумать, Кит этого хотел! 

Он тысячу раз представлял себе, как будет целоваться с Широ, но ни одна из фантазий не могла сравниться с этой. Широ был нежным и жадным одновременно, он сам целовал Кита так, как будто ни о чём так сильно не мечтал, и Кит поплыл окончательно. 

Раз в этом прекрасном параллельном измерении можно было всё, он потянулся к фартуку Широ, повозился с завязками, помогая избавиться от него. Взялся за пояс Широ, но тот остановил его. Глаза у него были совсем ошалелыми; Широ облизнул губы и, кажется, что-то хотел сказать, но вместо этого подхватил Кита под зад и усадил прямо на стол. Остатки овощей, чашки с мукой и сахаром покатились по полу, зазвенел нож, но сильнее всего бухало сердце в ушах. 

Кит сбросил куртку, стянул через голову футболку — а может, это Широ её с него содрал. А Кит чуть не сломал его молнию, пока расстёгивал, открывая покрытые шрамами грудь и живот.

Одежда полетела на пол, к рассыпанной муке и пролитому маслу, но было всё равно. В этой новой удивительной вселенной Киту не было дела ни до чего и ни до кого, кроме Широ. Он наконец расстегнул его пояс и брюки, и когда коснулся твёрдого возбуждённого члена, по телу Широ прошла дрожь — и передалась Киту. Как он сам возбуждён, Кит понял лишь, когда Широ помог ему приспустить его собственные слишком тесные сейчас штаны, обхватил его член рукой — живой, тёплой, твёрдой. Прижал к своему, задвигал ладонью. И снова ни одна фантазия не смогла бы сравниться с тем, на что это было похоже — так здорово, так хорошо это было.

Наверное, Кит громко стонал, потому что Широ прижался к его губам, заглушая звуки, но не переставая дрочить им обоим. И Кита, у которого всё это было впервые, хватило совсем ненадолго. Кажется, он увидел рождение новой галактики. Кажется, упал в чёрную дыру наоборот — потому что в глазах вспыхнуло белым, и переполняющее его удовольствие вырвалось наружу и на какой-то миг заполнило всё. Понемногу вселенная вокруг упорядочилась, мир вернулся к привычным очертаниям, и снова были Широ и Кит на кухне, и когда Широ отодвинулся, тяжело дыша, с алеющими щеками и блестящими губами, Кит готов был поверить, что каким-то чудом оказался в лучшем из миров, где они наконец вместе. После этого можно было даже пойти на самый страшный бой с Зарконом и всеми его крейсерами, потому что самый лучший момент в жизни Кит уже пережил. 

В привычную реальность его вернул запах горелого теста. Широ повёл носом и, страдальчески поморщившись, сказал: 

— Вот видишь, снова.

Быстро спрыгнув со стола и торопливо застегнув брюки, пока Широ вытирал руки, Кит предложил:

— Время до ужина есть, может, быстро сделаем второй пирог?

И, конечно же, второй пирог тоже подгорел.


End file.
